Jin and the lost shinobi
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Jin the wind master is a boy who never grew up. Kiley is a girl who grew up too fast. Watch as these two personalities collide. Parody of Peter Pan. JinOC


Jin and the lost shinobi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Deep in the Makai there is a place where people never age and kids stay kids forever. When a young girl stumbles onto this world of the shinobi chaos insues. This is a story of how a teenage girl names Kiley stumbles upon Jin and the lost shinobi and their arch rival Ugg.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Humor and some Romance  
  
Chapter 1: Jin what's a girl?  
  
"School is so dull," Kiley announced to her best friend Yume.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, dreamily, she was staring at some guy named Kurama again, off in her own little world. Yume was obsessively in love with him. She spent every minute of every day thinking of him.  
  
"And killer mutant space frogs are attacking the library," Kiley said, smiling.  
  
"Wonderful," Yume said, staring out into space.  
  
Supressing a giggle Kiley said, "Look Kurama's brushing his hair!".  
  
This got Yume's attention she whirled her head around rapidly saying, "Where? Where?"  
  
Kiley just shook her head and tried her best to keep from laughing insanely. As a result her ponytail came undone and her shoulder length brown hair got into her face. She brushed it out of her blue/green eyes and stood up.  
  
"Lunch is over Yume," she declaired, since they were currently the only ones left in the lunch room.  
  
"Ok," she said and walked out of the room wiht Kiley following.  
  
The next period brought Kiley back down to reality. She had decided to take a high level social studies class and it was killing her. She was known as the school geek in middle school and now that she was in high school her reputation remained the same.  
  
Being a Japanese school girl Kiley was forced to wear the typical sailor girl uniform. The colors were blue and yellow. She was fourteen and weighed down with school work. She hated it. Sometimes she just wanted to get away from it all. Little did she know that her wish would soon be granted.  
  
Deep in the forests of the Makai there lived a group of feared youkai. They were said to posses powers that rivaled even the great slave trader Ugg's. However, in reality they were more children that youkai. None the less they still had formidable powers.  
  
The leader of the tribe was the most powerful of them all. His name was Jin the wind master. And he controled, you guessed it: wind. His second in command was Touya the ice master who controlled, another easy one: ice. Third in command was Rinku, the youngest who controlled Yo-Yo's. Not just any Yo-Yo's but evil killer Yo-yo's. Then there was Chuu, he was the drunken fool. He rellied on brute force to win him battles. There was also Shishiwakamaru. He was the pretty-boy who thought that every girl in the three worlds must be madly in love with him.  
  
They lived in a large mansion. The top floor was where the bedrooms were located, the second floor was the training hall, and the first floor was where the: living room, dining room, kitchen, TV room, and library were located. It was a huge house. Yet, it was a HUGE mess.  
  
There was garbage everywhere and no one was neat. So the house was in a state of near-disaster.  
  
The boys were in desprate need of help, and they were soon to get it.  
  
The great slave trader Ugg was in control of the whole Makai. He ordered the youkai around and no one was brave enough to stop him. He also was the monopoly on the ningen slave trade. In the makai humans were captured then sold as slaves. A cruel, inhumane practice.  
  
And his next kidnapping would be in Japan.  
  
Later that week Kiley was walking home from school. Her backpack was very heavy and was becoming difficult to carry. She mananged to get it halfway home and then stopped at a bench in the park to rest.  
  
In the bushes behind the bench two youkai were looking for humans. Imagine their surprise when one sat down near them. So, taking advantage of the oppurtunity, the grabbed her and knocked her out before she could even scream for help. They left her heavy bookbag behind, still sitting on the bench.  
  
"Jin, Ugg's just captured a full load of nigens and is taking them on the black road to the capital, Biscut ((A/N: Hey they named a planet in Star Wars after a paistry too!!! Crossant!))," Rinku proclaimed, running into the house.  
  
"Righety then let's go beat ol Ugg then," Jin stated, and called the rest of the shinobi to battle.  
  
Upon reaching the black road they saw the slave truck, full of ningens, to the capital. Jin used his wind powers to knock the truck over, unfortunately the gas tank exploaded killing most of the people in the truck.  
  
"Smart Jin," Touya said.  
  
"Now Touya, someone has to have survived," Chuu said, drunk.  
  
"I agree with Chuu," Rinku proclaimed.  
  
"Fine let's go see," Touya said.  
  
After combing the wreckage they found one person. She had been knocked unconisious in the blast.  
  
"It's a lass!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't lass that frilly stuff on the ends of Chuu's dress?" Rinku asked.  
  
"Lace, Rinku that's lace. That's a lass, a girl, that will swoon over my good looks," Shishi said, pompusly.  
  
"Ohh," Rinku said, now understanding. "What's a girl?" he asked, making everyone do an anime fall.  
  
"Ummm," Everyone said, not quite sure how to explain it to him. So they just ignored his question.  
  
"We need ta get her to the house," Jin said.  
  
"Why do we need to help her?' Touya asked.  
  
"Cuz," Rinku said.  
  
"Rinku you don't even know what a girl is!" Sishi said.  
  
"So we should help him," Rinku said. "Cuz it's right,"  
  
"Her, Rinku you call a girl her," Chuu explained.  
  
In the end they decided to help her so Jin picked her up and took her to the mansion.  
  
A/N: END CHAPPIE!!!! YAY!!! I know I shouldn't start A new story but I just couldn't resist. Yeah this will be a parody of Peter Pan only very differient. I bet you can tell that already.  
  
I need your, the reader's, help. First of all I need a description of Ugg the dreaded foe of the lost shinobi. And if you want to be a girl friend of one of the characters I need to know that too. But not Jin he and Kiley will pair up sooner or later.  
  
I feel like doing something new. You know those baka mastercard commercials? The priceless ones. I'm gonna do one of them for each character at the end of each chappie. First is Yusuke.  
  
Fake fangs  
  
$1  
  
Fake Cat Ears  
  
$2  
  
A Cat mask  
  
$8  
  
The look on Kuwabara's face when he thought he had turned into a cat  
  
Priceless 


End file.
